


Piccoli piaceri

by la_fata_verde



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_fata_verde/pseuds/la_fata_verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiuse gli occhi, desiderando di non crollare, di non lasciarsi travolgere dal dolore.<br/>Sentì qualcosa sfiorargli il viso. Pensò alla mano di Fili, e aprì gli occhi, pronto a redarguirlo, ma si trovo immerso in una foresta di trecce bionde. Fili gli stava baciando via la lacrima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piccoli piaceri

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rn fest #6 di Fanfic Italia; prompt: Fili/Kili/Thorin Scudodiquercia, Il principe ha troppi pensieri per la testa, trascura i desideri del suo corpo.

“Ci dispiace”. Era stato appena un sussurro, ma da tempo il sonno di Thorin era abbastanza leggero da permettergli di sentire tutto ciò che lo circondava. La maggior parte delle volte, le sue orecchie semplicemente recepivano i suoni senza svegliarlo, ma quando si trattava di rumori strani, potenzialmente pericolosi, non passava un secondo prima che il suo cervello lo mettesse in allarme e lui si svegliasse di soprassalto, teso, pronto a colpire qualsiasi fosse stata la causa di quel rumore inaspettato. In questi casi, si trattava perlopiù di cigolii metallici, risate senza allegria, grida lontane e ululati di mannari. Ma questa volta era stato quel sussurro, a svegliarlo, e, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, non reagì afferrando la spada, ma aprendo semplicemente gli occhi e mettendosi a sedere. Mettere a fuoco il viso di Fili gli prese qualche istante: batté rapidamente gli occhi un paio di volte, poi fissò lo sguardo in quello del nipote: “Come?”, chiese. Aveva capito benissimo, ma una conferma lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio.  
“Ci dispiace”, ripeté una voce, che non era quella di Fili. Kili, in piedi dietro il fratello, gli si inginocchiò di fianco. Thorin li fissò alternativamente, in attesa. Non si sarebbe accontentato di un sussurro a mezza voce. Era passato il tempo in cui i due nipotini potevano permettersi di prenderlo in giro e tirargli la barba: erano adulti, ormai, e avrebbero dovuto prendersi le loro responsabilità.  
Fili sapeva perfettamente interpretare lo sguardo severo dello zio. Chinò il capo: “Ci dispiace”, sussurrò ancora.  
“Questo l'ho capito, Fili. Se queste vogliono essere delle scuse, dovrete impegnarvi di più”.  
Kili sospirò, prendendo fiato: “Noi... Perdonaci, zio”. Fili si voltò a metà, il viso contratto: “Non è così che ci si rivolge al Principe”, lo rimbeccò. Poi tornò a guardare Thorin: “Signore, ti preghiamo di perdonarci. Non era nostra intenzione offendere i nostri morti, con quella risata. Né tanto meno era nostra intenzione offendere te”.  
Thorin sospirò a sua volta, scuotendo la testa: “Lo so”, rispose, “Ma dovreste pensare, ogni tanto, prima di parlare. Sapete bene quanto quei ricordi siano dolorosi, per me. Quanto siano dolorosi per tutti, voi inclusi”.  
I due fratelli chinarono il capo: “Sì”, rispose Fili, “Lo sappiamo. Lo sappiamo benissimo. Non si trattava di una risata di scherno: sappiamo bene quanto sia reale il pericolo e quanto la nostra gente abbia sofferto. È stato sciocco da parte nostra, ma cercavamo solo di alleggerire la situazione. Voleva essere un innocuo scherzo, una presa in giro. Ma non rivolta a te”.  
“So anche questo”, la voce di Thorin era tornata dura, “E non ritengo saggio spaventare a morte l'unico scassinatore che Gandalf sia stato in grado di trovarci. Quello hobbit ci creerà già abbastanza fastidi senza che cerchi anche di ucciderci nel sonno temendo un attacco degli orchi al russare di Bombur”.  
Sul volto di Kili un sorriso fece una fugace apparizione, ma il giovane si sbrigò a cancellarlo. Naturalmente non sfuggì a Thorin, che però sorrise a sua volta: “Vi perdono, ma in futuro siate più rispettosi”.  
Anche Fili sorrise, notevolmente rasserenato: “Mai più ti mancheremo di rispetto, zio”.  
“Però”, intervenne Kili, “siamo del parere che una risata ti gioverebbe”.  
Thorin lo fissò: “Una... risata?”, ripetè. Kili e le sue idee strampalate. Come poteva ridere, nella situazione in cui si trovava?  
Con sua enorme sorpresa, Fili annuì: “Nell'ultimo anno, da quando abbiamo ci siamo messi in moto per la riconquista di Erebor, non ti abbiamo più visto ridere, goderti un pasto, cantare una canzone allegra, svegliarti dopo una notte di sonno tranquillo. Hai troppi pensieri, mio Principe. Lo so”, continuò, bloccando sul nascere la sfuriata dello zio, “Questa è un'impresa impegnativa e tu sei giustamente preoccupato. Ma ti trascuri”.  
“E trascurare i desideri del corpo non giova alla mente”, terminò Kili, sempre sorridendo, “Quindi abbiamo pensato di aiutarti”.  
“Di aiutarmi?”, chiese Thorin, e sulle sue labbra si disegnò un sorriso sarcastico, “E come vorreste farlo, qui, accampati all'aperto, in piena notte, sul fianco di una montagna? Non vedo cosa ci sia da ridere, l'unico pasto di cui potrei godere è una zuppa mediocre, se vi metteste a cantare svegliereste tutti quanti e ritengo improbabile il riuscire a dormire tranquillo in questa sistemazione”.  
“Noi un'idea l'avremmo”, disse Fili, rivolto a Thorin ma voltandosi di nuovo verso il fratello, con uno strano sorriso sul volto. Kili sorrise di rimando: “E vorremmo sottoportela”, terminò.  
Thorin ebbe un'idea improvvisa, momentanea. Quasi un'esplosione di luce che gli attraversò la mente, rischiarandogli il viso. Ma durò solo un istante e di nuovo si incupì: non poteva essere. Certo, non gli era sfuggito l'eccesso di attenzioni che i due fratelli avevano l'uno con l'altro, ma mai avrebbe potuto pensare che...  
Di colpo si rese conto degli sguardi preoccupati che lo fissavano: “Zio, stai bene?”, bisbigliò Kili, avvicinandosi al suo viso. Fili lo imitò, poggiandogli una mano sulla fronte: “Tutto d'un tratto sei diventato pallido. Cosa c'è? Se ti siamo sembrati irriguardosi non hai che da...”  
“Di che si tratta?”, chiese Thorin, rabbiosamente. Voleva solo spingerli lontano, ferirli come loro avevano ferito lui, costringendolo a pensare cose di cui si vergognava e che mai avrebbe ammesso a se stesso. Voleva solo ascoltarli mentre proponevano la loro idea, per poi rifiutarla, ringraziarli e mandarli via, e dormire, dormire, dormire. Dormire e dimenticare.  
Fili esitò per un istante, scostando la mano dalla fronte di Thorin, che subito ne rimpianse il calore e altrettanto in fretta cercò di scacciare quel rimpianto. Ma la rabbia era svanita, lasciando il posto al dolore e alla solitudine, tanto intensi che gli traboccavano dentro, finché gli occhi non si lasciarono sfuggire una lacrima. Una sola, che gli rotolò lungo la guancia, brillando sotto la luna.  
E ancora Kili e Fili si scambiarono uno sguardo, in cui Thorin non aveva più il coraggio di leggere. Chiuse gli occhi, desiderando di non crollare, di non lasciarsi travolgere dal dolore.  
Sentì qualcosa sfiorargli il viso. Pensò alla mano di Fili, e aprì gli occhi, pronto a redarguirlo, ma si trovo immerso in una foresta di trecce bionde. Fili gli stava baciando via la lacrima.  
La luce si riaccese nella mente di Thorin. Lo stesso bagliore improvviso che poco prima l'aveva illuminato. Afferrò Fili per le spalle, allontanandolo quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo in viso: “Di che si tratta, Fili?”, domandò di nuovo, ma con voce diversa, con un tono di urgenza. Doveva sapere se quel bagliore corrispondeva a verità oppure no.  
“Dell'unica cosa che possiamo fare per farti sentire meglio in questa situazione”.  
Thorin non esitò un momento di più. Le sue mani, ancora strette sulle spalle di Fili, lo attirarono più vicino: “Tentiamo”, mormorò roco, ad un millimetro dalle sue labbra, per poi baciarlo con irruenza.  
Fili non si fece pregare e ricambiò il bacio con foga, facendo scorrere le dita fra i capelli di Thorin.  
Nel calore di quel bacio che da così tanto tempo bramava, Thorin si annullò. Tutto cominciava e finiva in quel bacio, non c'era altro intorno a lui che potesse distrarlo, non i cigolii, non le risate, non le grida, non gli ululati. Percepì un movimento vicino, eppure allo stesso tempo lontano, e per qualche minuto fu a malapena consapevole delle mani che lo spogliavano del mantello e che gli massaggiavano le spalle.  
Quando interruppero il bacio fu solo per mancanza di fiato. Ansimavano entrambi, sopraffatti. Thorin si concentrò allora sulle mani di Kili, che continuavano a frizionargli la schiena, desiderando improvvisamente di sentirle sulla pelle nuda. Si voltò, insicuro su cosa dire o fare. Kili lo baciò con dolcezza sulle labbra, poi lo aiutò a liberarsi del resto della veste, e riprese il massaggio. Thorin rabbrividì al contatto e si rilassò fra le mani del nipote, attirando nuovamente a sé Fili.  
Ripresero il bacio, ma più lentamente, come se ci stessero pensando su, e Fili spinse gentilmente Thorin all'indietro, verso il petto di Kili, che lo sostenne, spostando le mani e cingendogli i fianchi.  
Il Principe, per una volta, si lasciò guidare, sentendo dileguarsi il freddo e la solitudine che lo avevano attanagliato fino a pochi istanti prima. Le labbra di Fili erano la perfezione assoluta. La mano di Kili che si insinuava nei suoi pantaloni era la perfezione assoluta.  
Fu colto da un tremito leggero quando Kili sfiorò la sua erezione. Tentò di muoversi verso la sua mano, ma il corpo di Fili teneva il suo bacino ancorato a terra. Si sarebbe volentieri alzato di scatto, prendendo con violenza uno dei suoi nipoti, velocemente, senza tanti preamboli, ma si costrinse a seguirli, anziché sovrastarli, assecondando i loro movimenti, senza forzarli. Era piacevole, di tanto in tanto, non prendere decisioni.  
Fili, intanto, aveva interrotto il bacio, lasciando che Thorin, di nuovo senza fiato, lo guardasse mentre scivolava in basso sul suo corpo, mentre raggiungeva la mano del fratello, mentre gli sbottonava i pantaloni, mentre dava un primo assaggio al suo sesso. Fissandolo per tutto il tempo negli occhi. Forse fu questo dettaglio a far gemere il Principe in modo assai poco onorevole. O forse fu la lingua del nipote, la sua bocca, che lo accoglieva in profondità.  
In perfetta sincronia, come se avessero fatto delle prove e questa fosse la prima rappresentazione per il pubblico, Kili chinò la testa sulla spalla dello zio, leccando, succhiando e mordendo. Risaliva sul collo, scendeva sulla schiena, riprendeva il moto sull'altra spalla, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di brividi.  
Thorin sapeva che non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo, ma non intendeva sprecare in quel modo un'occasione che sapeva sarebbe stata più unica che rara. Con tutta la delicatezza che poteva, accarezzò il viso di Fili e lo allontanò da sé. Il nipote assecondò il gesto, con un ultimo guizzo di lingua, e si sollevò sulle ginocchia: “Chi?”, domandò in un sussurro. Non c'era egoismo, nella sua domanda, né speranza. Thorin percepì tutto l'amore di Fili in quell'unica parola: voleva solo che lui fosse felice, non gli avrebbe mai rinfacciato la scelta.  
“Lui”, rispose, roco.  
Fili annuì, semplicemente, e si mosse a gattoni verso il fratello. Thorin si scostò leggermente per fargli spazio e rimase a guardare quanto seguì, godendosi ogni istante.  
I due fratelli si lanciarono addosso l'uno con l'altro, incollando le proprie bocche in un bacio umido, abbracciandosi con forza, cercando di farsi spazio fra i vestiti. Ad una prima occhiata, la loro sembrava una lotta feroce, dove ognuno dei due voleva vincere sull'altro.  
Fili spinse il fratello a terra, le sue mani che correvano alla camicia, aprendola, e poi ai pantaloni, strappandoglieli di dosso. Scese con la testa, baciandogli il collo, il petto, il ventre; gli sollevò le gambe, portandosele sulle spalle, leccandogli l'interno delle cosce, il sesso, le natiche. Kili sopportava l'assalto a malapena, spingendosi verso la bocca del fratello, artigliando il terreno gemendo suppliche che si riversavano direttamente nel sangue di Thorin, facendolo ribollire d'impazienza. Fili lo preparò con cura, rallentando gradatamente la foga del suo attacco: strofinava con deliberata lentezza la mano sull'erezione di Kili mentre introduceva in lui prima un dito, poi un altro, spingendo e ruotando, aiutato dalla propria saliva. Non smise fin quando Kili si sollevò sui gomiti per guardarlo: “Ti prego...”, disse, la voce in un rantolo. Allora Fili si fece da parte.  
Il Principe si mosse verso di loro, mentre Kili si inginocchiava e portava il peso sulle mani. Thorin cercò di essere il più delicato possibile, sebbene l'urgenza lo rendesse difficile, ma Fili aveva lavorato bene (o era Kili ad essere abituato a certe incursioni?) e Thorin entrò in lui con un unico, fluido movimento, che per un istante lo lasciò boccheggiante di piacere.  
Uscire, entrare, uscire, entrare, amare quel corpo, amare il proprio, non temere nulla, non pensare a nulla che non sia Kili, non sentire nulla che non siano i propri ansiti, i gemiti di Kili, il rumore bagnato dei baci di Fili sul corpo del fratello. Il Principe cedette volentieri a tutto questo, muovendosi dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori...  
Con un gemito strozzato si spinse a fondo nel corpo di Kili, svuotandosi completamente di ogni cosa dolorosa che albergava ancora in lui. Con uno sprazzo di lucidità residua, sentì il giovane sotto di sé singhiozzare il nome di Fili, mentre anche lui cedeva al piacere, inondando la bocca del fratello, disteso sotto di lui. Fili si rialzò, il volto congestionato, e Thorin si sentì trapassare dal suo sguardo: “Ti prego, mio Principe”, mormorò il nipote, affannato. Thorin si staccò dal corpo di Kili, strappandogli un altro gemito. Kili crollò fra le braccia del fratello; senza perdere tempo a spogliarlo, gli abbassò i pantaloni e inghiottì il suo sesso pulsante. Fili ansimò appena: la sua testa crollò all'indietro, circondò il viso di Kili con le mani, carezzandogli i capelli e attirandolo verso di sé. Thorin non si capacitava di ciò a cui stava assistendo: completa devozione, fiducia incondizionata, amore allo stato puro. Dopo pochi istanti, Fili, con un lungo sospiro a singulti, raggiunse l'apice nella bocca del fratello.  
Nel silenzio che seguì, Thorin raccolse da terra il suo mantello e lo distese sui due corpi ancora frementi che si abbracciavano. Fili sollevò lo sguardo, incrociando quello dello zio: “Resti?”, chiese.  
Thorin aveva già il “no” pronto sulle labbra, ma qualcosa all'altezza dello stomaco gli ordinò di non parlare. Si arrese anche a quel desiderio, sopito per troppo tempo, e, rivestitosi, fece per accomodarsi vicino ai suoi nipoti, un po' discosto, ma Kili lo trattenne per un braccio e lo fece sdraiare fra lui e suo fratello.  
“Siamo riusciti ad aiutarti?”, bisbigliò Kili all'orecchio dello zio.  
“Siamo riusciti a farti capire che i piccoli piaceri sono importanti?”, sussurrò Fili all'altro orecchio dello zio.  
Thorin sorrise, abbracciando entrambi: “Sì”.


End file.
